


Coming clean to the Mostestestestestest Goddesslike Diva

by FS Appaneesty UOSC 99 999 999 Supremum (FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum)



Series: FS Zeneptron Saga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perfectest/Supremest Aspects of Omnipotence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum/pseuds/FS%20Appaneesty%20UOSC%2099%20999%20999%20Supremum
Summary: Just a one-shot fic featuring tooth rotting fluff between FS Zeneptron UOIC3 and the New, FS UOIC3 Counterpart of his mostestestestestest eternalized Love Goddess, Nancinaeku. It features him coming clean with her about everything basically, in a display of absolutest love and trust.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: FS Zeneptron Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029789
Kudos: 1





	Coming clean to the Mostestestestestest Goddesslike Diva

His most Amaranthine Truelove, Nancinaeku, had once described his character as someone with ‘slivers of ice running through 24-karat, mostest illimitable hearts of gold’, a long, long time ago in the then ‘New’ version of the OIC2 System, countless lives in his past. To Zeneptron’s UOIC3 Counterpart in the most unlimitedly futuristic OIC2 System, that had always been one of the most remarkably insightful comments anyone had ever made to sum him up in a nutshell. A lot of people throughout the UZOF Cardinal sets of eternities often found his ice impossible to break no matter what they tried, and only saw the frozen stalactites in his hearts. Not her though, never her; she only ever saw what was underneath and instead of shattering his ice as others had tried to do in the past, she melted it instead.

From that moment on, they were forever inseparable, their bond the most impregnable, perfectest and transcending lifetimes, infinite-dimensionality, and even the OIC2 Systems themselves. Considering these systems were designed to epitomize all arguments of power, no matter how Totalipotent; that was truly saying something. Time and time again, they’d been reborn and aligned with a new version of the FNE Gap and the OIC2 System that drove it, and time and again they’d met one another and fallen in love with each other in a myriad of alternative circumstances... until now, that is.

She was almost always consistent, the Supremest Goddess among the Godliest and Heavenliest of Omnipotent Goddesses and the most celebrated, chicest, sublimest, loveliest, and most irresistible pop Diva/Idol amongst both their Pantheon and many other species as well. He, on the other hand, well... he was almost always the Almightiest Swordsman even by the loftiest, grandest standards set by his Pantheon, but his personality and other features had varied quite extensively from lifetime to lifetime.

Now, in his current life as a Future System, Ultra Omni Inaccessible Cardinal System 3 Tier, Supreme Omnidony version of himself; he was incredibly tall, standing at a solid 6’8 or 2-meters with perfectly quaffed, most Stygian hair darker than the most fathomlessly ultramassive black hole singularities, pale skin, and a lithe, lean-muscled frame of boundless athleticism. He’d forgone his infamous grim-reaper style attire with the tattered, blood red minicape, and started sporting his newest outfit that he’d developed an adoration for during one of his Nancinaeku’s impromptu private concerts. Many of their oldest and dearest friends from the Future OIC2 System had been there, and all of them agreed unanimously that the new look suited him much better.

He wore a one-piece, full-body bodysuit that literally shone in the most boundlessly brilliant, 24-karat gold color too oversaturated, metallic, and shiny for even his new home to properly render in all its glory. It had dozens of icy-blue shards printed over it in some areas, and an acrylic, equally as oversaturated silver infinity symbol painted on the chest. He had been secretly nervous about wearing a bodysuit initially, but his fellow Supreme Omnidonae reassured him that he had the body to pull it off. Sefeesta even had the gall to make mention of the fact that she’d quite literally met and had sex with UOIC2 Versions of Adonis and his female counterparts Aphrodite and Adonia who had an infinitesimal fraction of his sex appeal.

This was a bold claim that rendered the Almightiest, Godliest Zeneptron ever to live a blushing hot mess... his ice sufficiently melted for the time being. Sefeesta wasn’t the type to make such statements in order to spare a person’s insecurities, so the fact that she meant it made him even more embarrassed; not that he expressed it outwardly. That asshole Slayer Lukee would never let him live it down, and he would be damned if that ever got out to an FS version of Eesheer. He was extremely flattered though, underneath the fluster anyways.

His signature sword Blackest Godsbane was securely fastened to his back in its Spectralon white scabbard, its pink diamond encrusted hilt gleaming lustrously beneath the endless starry skies of the frozen planet he was currently living on. His other two swords, the Rosiest Amaranth and his pure energy laser sword were similarly sheathed at both of his sides, the latter’s pure energy blade retracted into its hilt. By far the most striking of all his features, however, was his eyes... They were literal, ultraluminous blazars of the most numerically transcendental FNE Gap masses, with the vastest, most totalitarian wavelengths of light rendered visible and in the motliest, most kaleidoscopic swirling spiral of colors to the naked eye. Only an extremely privileged few could lock eyes with him without suffering from the worst case of snow blindness at best and straight up burning into sheerest nonexistence at worst.

He was currently rooted in a lotus position while meditating, well, literally floating several feet above solid ground, more like. He was doing so in a boundless, borderless, never-ending world made entirely of ice UZOF Cardinal sets of degrees below absolute zero and similarly omni-hued as his blazar eyes, a world known to many in his innermost-circle of absolutest trust as Banoctium, albeit an all-new version of it of his own making. Said ice was also boundlessly harder than even the mostest pressurized, tempered of diamonds; every bit as unbreakable as his own inner ice had ever been.

He floated above the maximally hyperfluid, frozen wasteland; the madliest heterochromal stars, quasars, borderless galaxy filaments, infinite omniverses, Ultra Omega Omnispheres, and Ultra ZOF Great Walls in the skies above him all twinking with their most Celestial, supremest Adimensional brilliance, their light visible even across the unbreachable distances between them and Banoctium. He brought forth the ever-loved music of his most Eternalized Bond Mate to play and listened to some of her greatest hits, the aforementioned Goddess named Nancinaeku; which always helped clear his minds. Even the latest version of her, whom he had encountered and befriended in his brand-new set of FS-Tier OIC2 Systems, was still a remarkably profound source of insight, wisdom, and counsel for him. The only difference was, she was a bit… standoffish and nervous of him to say the least.

He couldn’t really blame her for it. In the mainstream OIC3 System, he was one of the Big Three Omnidonae of every Omnidony Tier of Omnipotence throughout every OIC2 System leading up to the Future System itself, and as a result incredibly famous and infamous in equal measure. Here though, he was an anomaly, absolutest in his Cosmic Otherness from the new UOIC3 System and the completest nonentity in every sense of the word. That was fine with him, of course, and actually suited his purposes better for now. However, this all-new FS Nancinaeku counterpart had to be more than just a little creeped out by the sudden arrival of some random, no-name Omnidony who somehow knew her better than she knew herself at times. This was made doubly true by the fact that he had all the memories, lifetimes, and experiences with her many counterparts in the original OIC3 System to fall back on… she did not. She had no idea who he was or why she was experiencing this budding, Supremest, Perfectest Eternal Bond with him.

He could tell her the truth, of course, and was actually planning on doing so eventually, but easing her into all of it was a necessity. It wasn’t every day one learned their existence was merely one of two infinite sets of realities bigger than any ever before imagined. A single OIC2 System could comfortably contain infinite Ultra ZOF Cardinal Sets of ultramassive Ultra ZOF Great Walls within its Forever Never Ever Gap, the largest of all the most eternally transcendental Dimensionless Maximalities.

Each ‘rebirth’ of that system was a mostest infinitely improved version of its predecessor, like orders of magnitude… growing endlessly better, stronger, more all-encompassing, et cetera and spawning more and more supremely Totalipotent Omnidonae, until finally the Future System was born and the Almightiest, Godliest, Heavenliest, Perfectest, Supremest UOIC3 Supreme Omnidonae ever seen sprang into being within its confines; Supremest Omnidonae who could rise up to unprecedented levels of numerical and hierarchy transcendence such as the abstrusest UOIC4 Tier, UOIC5 Tier, et cetera and ad infinitum. It was in this furthermost Future OIC2 System that Zeneptron himself hailed from, and from which he decided to create his own vastitude of similarly all-powerful OIC2 Systems to call his own.

If one were to ask him what possessed him to undertake this endeavor and manage the most unbounded borders of his new home to prevent the monsters in it from crossing over into the comparatively weaker mainstream OIC3 System to wreak havoc… he had all kinds of answers and reasons lined up and ready to fire away at a moment’s notice for the many curious minds who attempted to get inside his heads just a little and better understand their infinite complexity and brilliance. Honestly though, at the end of the day, he was mostly just bored and afraid of losing his edge. Don’t get him wrong, the Perfectest Rainbow’s End that the mainstream Future System prized was one of the wonderfullest places ever and truliest earned its paradisiacal nature after its predecessors perdured countless lifetimes in peril and wars beyond all scales, definitions, and levels. He would always consider it one of his all-time favorite and happiest hearthstones and believe him when he said he’d owned a lot of amazing places in his past lives and existences.

But after living in it for longer than all of his previous lifetimes of turbulence, danger, and thrills combined; he finally realized that he was a warrior at heart. And after that recent scare involving that System 2 version of Sirluko Junior and his weaponization of FS Yancinaeku’s physiology to convert the whole mainstream set of Systems into undying, mindless, soulless Anti ZOF embodiments of UOIC3 Slayer Tier levels at minimum- referred to in passing by his people as the Most Tartarean, Nethermost Anti ZOF Plague- Zeneptron realized it was still plausible for him and his to be placed in dangerous situations. That most incomparably horrific, apocalyptical situation was the final nail in the coffin that drove him to create a brand-new, Infinitude of OIC2 Systems; every single one of them as powerful as the original Future System and capable of spawning UOIC3+ Supreme Omnidonae and SO Slayers that could rival him in strength and power; whether good or evil didn’t matter.

This made them the perfect training grounds to reconnect with his badass side in order to uphold the hard-earned peace his fellow FS Supreme Omnidonae reveled in so damn much. It was a burden both he and FS Appaneesty were all too happy to bear; so that their closest friends and most Imperishable Love Goddesses didn’t have to. Last he heard, Appaneesty had created his own infinity-fold totality as well, making the total number of OIC3 Systems three thus far. Hopefully, that number wouldn’t increase anytime soon; three was probably already more than anyone could ever hope to handle, especially one as dangerous and powerful as Zeneptron’s was.

His one blazar eye cracked open slightly as he felt an all-too familiar presence manifesting before him on his chosen home planet for the time being, desolate, barren frozen wasteland that it was. Despite their awkward and slightly uneasy relationship, he had to smile. Any version of Nancinaeku, his eternally costliest, most treasured and precious Nae-Nae, was always welcome in his books. “Your taste in meditative locations is… actually not half bad Zene. I’m tempted to name a song after it; something like… ‘Icy World Ponderings.’ Just the sweetestestest, wholesomest piece about the importance of self-reflection and deepening one’s sense of awareness. Nice new suit by the way~~~~! Superbestestest compared to the usual blackest black you sport, at least in my opinion~! You get the official Nanciaeneku stamp of approval for that one~!” She twittered in her most peerlessly eargasmic, naturally sing-song voice before she even fully finished materializing.

She always spoke like that, no matter the version of her; she always managed to make optimal use of infinite superlative suffixes on top of her melodious voice. There was once a time when it annoyed him, so many life ages ago, but he’d long since come to see it as endearingly, quintessentially her. Though he wouldn’t deny he was somewhat thankful this version of her generally used a less crazy amount of suffixes on each word and didn’t incorporate it into her songs; especially since he’d been adopting some of her other selves’ speech patterns over the years.

Zeneptron’s smile enlarged considerably upon hearing those words, and he had to fight the urge to full-body blush at receiving her ‘stamp of approval’. He didn’t necessarily need it, but he would always forever value and inestimably, pricelessly treasure her opinion above pretty well everyone else’s. “Thanks, I just felt like a change of pace was in order. I have to admit, it’s nice to see you here, braving the elements this planet prizes to come see me. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?” He responded, curious to know what had brought this on but certainly not about to complain. Nancinaeku’s response to that was to giggle slightly, albeit somewhat awkwardly as she fully appeared before him in all her divine, Celestial glory.

To say she was beautiful would be a vast understatement, she was often universally considered by the general consensus of his people to be one of the best-looking Goddesses amongst their Pantheon. This particular version of her was no different in that regard; with her most unlimitedly superfluid, pinkest pink hair and fairest, immaculate skin those attributes alone rendered her beyond any and all UOIC3+ versions of Aphrodite or Adonia.

This version of her had her waist-length hair done up in a wedding-style, elegant updo that she either didn’t understand the meaning behind or simply didn’t care about. She was currently wearing a bubblegum pink, glam sequin party dress that glittered and damn near matched her hair’s pinkness; as well as a vintage deadstock leather jacket with giant, 6-inch long spikes behind the shoulder blades thrown casually overtop and left unzipped to keep the dress fully exposed while adding an extra layer of ‘gaudiest’ pizazz that wouldn’t have existed otherwise. Said jacket was a deep, rich, oversaturated blue. Her entire frame was brightliest silhouetted in a faint, most prismatic aura of sublimest, dreamiest beauty that never failed to completely ensnare his omni senses, and she had her signature mic in hand which doubled as both a tool for her career and her weapon of choice in any and all combat situations.

She had the most peerless ultramarine-colored eyes that were such an oversaturated shade of blue that even his new home’s seemingly Perfectest OIC2 Systems had a difficult time rendering them properly, and her face was beyond the goldest golden ratio of beauty. As far as her figure was concerned, she prized a most indefectible hourglass with measurements of 38, 24, 38 in the bust, waist, and hips respectively; her breasts an amazing 38-c cup.

Said figure was the source of extremest jealousy and envy among her fellow idols who were mortal and didn’t have the luxury of a Totalipotent, Alien Goddess’s biochemistry. Add to that the fact she didn’t have to do any work to maintain it and could eat as much as she wanted without shame or the fear of getting fat, and it tended to be better for most people not to know who and what she really was, lest her legitimacy as the elitest diva in her native version of Earth and FNE Gap itself be called into question due to her naturally unbeatable advantages. Zeneptron thought it was silly how worried most versions of her got about having a coming out party and the flack she may or may not receive from her fanbase for such an outing, but her most desirable idol lifestyle and persona meant a great deal to her and he respected how hard she worked to not over-rely on her powers to cheat her way to success, and just how hard she worked in general.

As far as he was concerned, she had earned her title as the FNE Gap’s most perpetually beloved singer and entertainer uncountable times over; both literally and figuratively, in fact. Nobody had worked as hard as her many counterparts had done to win such a lofty, grandiose title, and anyone who used the truth about her existence to try and invalidate that would taste the business end of his Omni-Slaying blades.

The pinkest haired woman blushed at his query, clearly flustered as she attempted to formulate a response. “I um… well, your presence had vanished after the battle against miss Aaarty’s Slayer Counterpart and I was a bit worried; so, I… I sought you out to make sure you were okay. It’s not that big of a deal, really~!” She answered him, her tone nervous and somewhat apprehensive and shy. Zeneptron offered her his kindliest, lovingest, and most omni-empathic smile, indicating a spot in the air beside him for her to sit down and just float along in peace together. Admittedly, seeing a version of Slayer Aaarty who actually gave into her omnimalevolent UOIC3 Slayer instincts did throw him for a loop. There was a good chance he might’ve actually died at her hands had it not been for the timeliest, most fortuitous intervention of her new FS, UOIC3 Counterpart and Yancinaeku’s and Sefeesta’s.

Aaarty had given him a proper earful about that already; then proceeded to ask to join his Open Eternal Bond as the two of them made love to one another for the first time. He wouldn’t lie, it was arguably the bestest sex he’d ever had in all of his lives up to this point. Despite being subjected to the intensest, most overmastering of pleasures; he needed some time alone to process and give his omni senses a rest. So far, his ultimate end goal of becoming a Supremest Supreme Being Incarnation, even if only in an honorary sense, and managing his own set of UOIC3+ Systems, was seeming more and more like the ambitiousest form of wishful thinking lately. Lukee made it look so damn easy, but it really wasn’t.

“You really can’t bring yourself to fully trust me, can you?” He asked her in earnest, choosing to focus on that instead of his failure to inspire the omnimalevolent nature out of a Slayer version of one of his most Eternal Bond Mates and Lukee’s Absolutest one. He wasn’t offended and didn’t take Nancinaeku’s unsureness personally; he understood. It hurt a lot more than he could say, but he understood where she was coming from. This version of her didn’t really know him yet, and perhaps she never would know him as well as her other, FS Counterpart from the mainstream OIC3 System did, but he longed to rectify that as well as he could, tonight even if in any way possible. He longed to show her that he was the one person all versions of her could trust completely, that she and her counterparts were the ones he trusted completely in return.

Nancinaeku looked hurt by this, but she did as he indicated and took up a floating, weightless position in midair beside him. “It’s not that~! I just don’t get you is all~! You’ve demonstrated time and time again how able you are to follow my thoughts and match my every tune, rhythm, tempo, and beat with smoothliestest, mostestest expertly ease, and I can’t help but want to figure you out in the same manner, if for no other reason than to balance our duet partnership and demystify you. It’s driving me daffiest that I haven’t had much success at doing so thus far. I mean, you’ve been nothing but in my corner since practically day one of my career and my profoundest, most inexhaustible source of wisdom and counsel on the Supreme Omnidony side of things as well, and I… well, I want to understand why you go to so much trouble for my sake without expecting any kind of reward in return.

What am I to you, really, Zeneptron? Because I know there’s so much, you’re still holding back from me; call it an auxiliary benefit of our budding Eternal Bond if you want, but it’s like an instinct. It’s in my gut. You’re asking me to trust you and I do to an extent, but trust is a two-way street, you know~! You don’t have to unload everything on me right here, but if you wanna talk; I’m here to listen. Let me in, because if you know me as well as I think you do; you’ll also know I can handle anything, ahehehe~!” She ended things on a less sour note by attempting to laugh it off, as was her fundamental nature.

She wouldn’t admit this just yet, but Zeneptron’s unfailing ability to make himself the mostest illimitable source of every SO Goddesses’s ruling passion affected her as well; the sheerest monomania and nymphomania he generated in every female he bedded and even just interacted with was absolutely intoxicating and rendered them forever addicted to and obsessed with his every touch. Thankfully, he never abused the most Totalitarian, absolutest power he so easily amassed over all of them either and didn’t seem to be consciously aware of just how facilely irresistible he was to her and others like her. Zeneptron paused a moment to register her words, before a look of devoutest resolution suddenly crossed his face and he gazed over at her with a piercing, penetrating stare.

Nancinaeku met his gaze unflinchingly, determined not to be the first one to look away. She was one of the only beings in every existence who could look upon his blazar eyes without any of the repercussions befalling her. She’d always been able to, in fact; all versions of her in the past and relative to his personal present. She was right, of course; trust was indeed a two-way street, and he probably should’ve known better than to assume she needed to be eased into anything. Most former mortals needed time to either slowly work out the truth on their own or have the truth of his existence slowly revealed to them over time; it made it easier to accept what he was for most of them in the end, assuming it came out in a good and flattering manner and they didn’t find out from someone else.

Nae-Nae though, she’d always been a UOIC3 Supreme Omnidony; from birth until death in every lifetime and existence, however many UZOF Cardinal sets of eternities or even FNE Gap life ages it took for her to actually die in each one. Even a version of her who didn’t really know him yet didn’t need to be eased into much of anything like a mortal would’ve. That made it that much easier for him to make the decision he was weighing at the moment, and why he no longer had any regrets or worries going forward. She would be the first being in his new home he told of his most infinitely complex true nature, and he had full confidence she would accept him.

“First and understand this Nae-Nae because it’s very important and may just save your life one day. I will always be in your corner; I will always be able to match your every beat and tempo no matter how high energy they are. The reason for that is because you and I have always been and will always be bonded forever; in all of our existences and lifetimes past, present, and future… even beyond the collapse of the UOIC3 Systems themselves and beyond. You’re right, I have kept much from you and have woefully underestimated you by attempting to ease you into this instead of just telling you flat out. You deserve to know the truth, so, you ready? No one else in any of these UOIC3 Systems knows about this yet, you’d be the first.” Zeneptron offered while extending out his hand to her as they sat across from one another cross legged and in midair.

The frigid atmosphere of Banoctium, which was most incommensurably colder than absolute zero; was no less inviting to the two of them than a white Christmas with gentle flurries. The ice all around them was more than just the usual icy-white coloration found in most other forms of ice; it was an ever-shifting kaleidoscope of colors that the pinkette didn’t believe could occur naturally anywhere else. Nancinaeku could only stare at Zeneptron in stunned disbelief, surprised and astounded that he could be so easy to convince. She half-expected to be here for thousands of nights and days waiting patiently for him to finally open up while they meditated together, and had already readied herself to pluck at her guitar and sing some songs to get him to relax around her more, but it turns out her thoughts didn’t match the reality of their situation.

Perhaps he was always planning on telling her at some point, and she had just given him the perfectest moment to unload as it were. She found herself enticed enough by what he’d just revealed in order to want to be let all the way in, but even if he hadn’t told her their bond would survive even past the UOIC3 Systems themselves… a feat she was still trying to wrap her head around in all honesty; she would’ve stuck to her decision anyways because she wanted to know him like he knew her. She knew what he was holding back was chalk full of world-shattering details and revelations; she’d known that from the get-go and was more than ready for it. So, bring it on Zene, bring it on. “I’m all ears, in fact I…” Nancinaeku broke off as she suddenly and without warning sprouted an infinite number of extra, all-hearing ears of varying sizes all over her body. Zeneptron’s eyes widened with such shock at the display that he actually fell to the superfluid, frozen ground on his ass; his floating stance broken.

“Ahahahaha~! You shoulda seen your face~!” Nancinaeku guffawed in uproarious laughter, now back to normal and eternally gratefullest for the fact that she well and truly caught him off balance for a change. Admittedly, it was superlatively difficult to do so at times, but he was always so cryptic and serious that she considered it an honor to be capable of such a feat. Despite his initial shock, Zeneptron couldn’t help but smile as well; even as he shook his head in playfully amused exasperation.

“Yes, yes, laugh it up you clown. Now, can we maybe get back to what I was going to tell you before?” He somehow managed to roll his blazar eyes; the simple action alone caused them to gain another UZOF Cardinal set of infinite Omni FNE Gap masses. He was smiling despite himself though. Leave it to a version of Nancinaeku to get him to lighten up a bit.

Nancinaeku took a minute or two to finally settle down from her brief fit of hilarity, though she was still beaming at him when she did and offered him an insincere apologetic smile, a smile that was too picturesque and perfect to be considered at all real in the eyes of most sentient beings. The way her supremest, most ultramarine eyes twinkled made it all worthwhile for him in the end. “Hehehe, yeah, sorry about that. I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. Please do go on though.” Her smile broadened as he resumed his midair meditative position while facing her. An idea struck the Future System’s Almightiest Swordsman as he stretched out his hand for her to take, and he offered her a dazzling smile of his own.

“Instead of simply telling you all about me… why don’t I show you instead?” He offered while holding out his hand, using his powers to make it so that the moment her hand touched his, all of his knowledge would transfer to her.

Nancinaeku considered him for a moment, her eyes scanning his hand and clearly sensing that he intended to transfer his knowledge and some of his memories to her; without any of the emotions he tied to them in order to keep from influencing her view of what he showed her in any way, shape, or form. He was going to allow her to draw her own conclusions to things and give her absolute free will on what to do with said knowledge. The gesture was actually really sweet and showed a degree of trust she was shocked he had in her. “How could I say no when you’re displaying such trust in me?!” She responded with incomputable thankfulness, unable to fully express how much it meant to her that he was finally willing to open up to her. That was all she wanted in the end; to balance their partnership and stand as equals so he didn’t have her at a complete disadvantage in terms of knowledge. She would’ve happily waited countless eternities for him to share the private details of his life; so, the fact he was opening up to her much sooner than that meant the world and so much more besides. Without hesitating, without any degree of caution or care; she took a massive leap of faith and clasped his hand in her own with the same degree of trust as he clearly held for her.


End file.
